deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Gregor Clegane (Game of Thrones) vs Anies Chevalier de Milan (Zero No Tsukaima)
Gregor Clegane, the bloodthirsty giant of a knight known as "The Mountain", who wields a massive broadsword and wears nigh-impenetrable armor. VS Anies Chevalier de Milan, the non-magical commoner who avenged her family by killing the noble fire mages who burned down her village. It is a battle of opposites: A committer of atrocities vs an avenger of atrocities Brute strength vs unparalleled agility A character written in the West vs a the product of the East Clash to determine... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Gregor Clegane= Gregor "The Mountain" Clegane is a recurring character in the first, second and fourth seasons. He was originally played by guest star Conan Stevens and debuts in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things." Stevens was replaced by Ian Whyte, who had already appeared in the series in other roles, for the second season. In the fourth season he is portrayed by Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson. Ser Gregor Clegane is the head of House Clegane, minor vassals of House Lannister. Ser Gregor is a notoriously fearsome warrior with a tendency toward extreme violence. During the War of the Five Kings he raided the Riverlands on orders from his liege lord Tywin Lannister. Ser Gregor served briefly as castellan of Harrenhal before withdrawing his troops. Weapons Peak Human Strength Gregor is a massive man, known as "The Mountain", and is feared throughout the Five Kingdoms for his great strength and violent personality. Gregor is able to decapitate a horse with a single swing of his sword and even crush a man's skull with his bare hands. Longsword Gregor Clegane wields a longsword similar to a European two-handed sword, about four feet in length. While the weapon appears to be intended as a two-handed weapon, Gregor is so freakishly strong, he can swing the blade hard enough to decapitate a horse with one hand. Armor Gregor wears thick full plate armor, far heavier than what could be worn by a normal man. Because of this, it makes him nigh invulnerable in combat. Given the results of Deadliest Warrior's knight vs pirate episode, this armor would likely protect him Anies' flintlock pistol and, at least at longer ranges black powder grenades. However, he will be vulnerable in more lightly or unarmored areas, such as face, or the arms and legs. =Anies Chevalier De Milan= Anies (or Agnes in some translations) Chevalier de Milan is a character that first appears in the second season of the fantasy anime Zero No Tsukaima. She is an inhabitant of the country of Tristain, on the continent of Halkegnia, part of a fantasy world at a roughly 17th century technology level, the world into which Saito Hiraga was summoned into in the previous season. Anies was born a non-magical "commoner", however, she has, unlike most of her class, gained noble status in spite of her lack of magical powers, due to her military prowess, with both melee weapons and the relatively new techology in Halkegnia of firearms. Anies was born in the small village of Danguteal, until while she was still a child, the village was designated by a noble named Lishimon as being wiped out by a plague, and a group of fire mages were sent to burn it down. Anies was the only survivor, being rescued from the flames by an unknown rescuer. Anies later discovered the destruction of Danguteal was no accident- Lishimon intended to wipe out the village- a center of dissent. This incident instilled a lifelong hatred of mages in Anies. The one exception was Henrietta, the princess and later queen of Tristain, who Anies is deeply loyal to, as she is the only noble who trusted her and valued her talent, in spite of her being a commoner. It was Henrietta that promoted Anies to commander of the musketeer unit and the royal guard. Anies first encounters Saito when she arrived at the Tristain Academy of Magic to recruit students into the military for a war against the country of Albion. Anies was sent to train the recruits in unarmed and melee combat, a method of fighting most of the young mages found pointless because of their powers. During this time, she also showed Saito a weakness in his own powers- his powers only enhance his skill with a purpose-built weapon, not an improvised weapon. Later, Anies investigates Lord Lishimon for Henrietta under suspicion of treason, discovering the he burned down her village. Anies corners Lishimon and tries to shoot him with her pistol, but misses. Lishimon fires a jet of fire magic at Anies, but Anies manages to survive the impact and kill Lishimon by impaling him on her sword. Later, Anies, Saito, and one of the teachers at the magic academy, Colbert, a skilled fire mage, attempt to rescue the rest of the students, who are held hostage in the great hall of the academy by a group of mercenaries. Anies and Colbert use black powder in a paper casing as improvised flashbang grenades, stunning the mercenaries, before entering through the windows. Anies, Saito, and Colbert then fight the mercenaries, most notably the leader, a powerful fire mage with a mace-like staff. Anies fights the fire mage, who states that he was involved in the destruction of Danguteal. However, he later states that the leader of the task force was none other than Colbert. Colbert and the mercenary leader fight each other, as Anies tried to attack both of them. Colbert is hit by powerful fire blast, and part of his clothing is burned away. Anies discovers a scar on the back of his neck, the same one as the man who rescuer. It turns out when discovered Colbert he had been tricked into destroying an inhabited village, he deeply regretted it, and tried to atone for his sins by rescuing the one living person he could find, the child Anies. The mercenary leader then tries to finish off Colbert, but is killed by Anies, who stabs his while he is distracted. Anies that walks over to the wounded Colbert, intent on killing him. Anies prepared to kill him, which Colbert said she had every right to do, and did not resist, when Colbert "died" of his wounds. In fact, Colbert had actually had one of his particularly skilled students put a sleeping spell on him, knocking him out and giving the appearance of death. Anies left the scene, believing her foe was dead, however, both Anies and Colbert reappear in the third and fourth seasons. Anies is initially mortified that Colbert is alive, but decides not to kill him stating that doing so would make an enemy of his students, and the chain of hatred and revenge would continue. Anies later becomes close friends with Saito, and aids him in training when he temporarily loses his powers. Weapons Longsword The term "longsword" refers to a longer sword than the arming sword, while having the same basic shape of the arming sword, but having a length of up to about one and a half meters, designed more for thrusting, but still capable of cutting. The sword was used from the mid 1300s to the mid 1500s. The weapon was also known as a "hand and a half", as it can be used one or two handed. Flintlock Pistol A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. Flintlock pistols were generally carried by officers, cavalry, sailors, and pirates, and others who needed a weapon lighter than a Flintlock Musket. Like all pistols, the flintlock's light weight was the expense of range, though this was especially pronounced with early pistols such as the flintlock, being most effective extreme close or even point blank range. Anies will have two flintlocks in this battle. She will be able to reload, but it will be a lengthy process and leave her vulnerable, so she probably will not, as was customary for using the flintlock in battle. Black Powder Grenade Black powder grenades such as those used in 17th and 18th century Europe are also used in Halkeginia. These devices consist of a metal ball with a gunpowder charge at the core. Lead shot or other shrapnel are often placed around the gunpowder charge to increase the fragmentation effect. The weapon was was activated by a simple fuse, which was lit before the grenade was thrown. These fuses, however, were dangerous, and would often detonate prematurely. This sense of danger meant grenadiers were often viewed as elite troops, with the word "grenadier" being used in the name of many military units, even after the use of black powder grenades was abandoned in the mid-to-late 18th century. Anies will have three grenades in the battle, and they will be able to penetrate Gregor's armor if they explode about six feet or less from him (if the armor is not penetrated, the blast wave should still cause internal trauma), but his armor will protect him at greater distances. Anies will have four grenades for the purposes of this match. Note Regarding Anies' weapons vs Gregor's armor and the fairness of this fight While it is true that Anies is literally bringing a gun to a knife fight, it should be remembered that heavy plate armor, such as the kind Gregor will be wearing, proved capable of stopping early handgun bullets, at least to the breast plate. For the purposes of this match, however, Gregor will be wearing the armor he wore in his duel with Oberyn, meaning an exposed face, as well as the arms and legs, where the armor might be weaker. However, one must also take into account the inaccuracy of the flintlock, which will make precision aiming from a distance of greater that about 10 feet difficult, if not impossible. As stated above, the blast and possibly sharpnel from Anies' grenades will only be effective at ranges of about six feet or less, meaning Anies may have to "cook off" the grenades for the desired effect, a dangerous thing to do with an 18th-century fuse grenade! =X-Factors= Explainations In terms of combat experience, Gregor takes a slight edge, leading raiding parties and military expeditions in the War of the Five Kings and fighting many duels, whereas Anies had fought powerful adversaries, including killing two fire mages and dangerous monsters, Anies saw less combat in the war with Albion, usually being behind the lines as a guard of Princess Henrietta. In terms of training, however, Anies is about even with Gregor, both of them being trained in combat. However, the type of training they possess is reflected differently- Gregor is extremely strong, suggesting most of his training consists of building his strength, however he is stated not to be a particularly talented swordsman, overcoming his foes with brute force. Anies, on the other hand, is strong for a woman, but not as strong as a brute like Gregor. On the other hand, Anies is both more skilled in terms of advanced sword techniques, and is much more agile, being able to lunge distance of about 8-10 feet, as seen in the video, before her enemy can react. In terms of intelligence, Anies is definitely superior, demonstrating out-of-the-box thinking when she makes an improvised flashbang from black powder and a paper shell, and uses a bag of water under her clothing to protect her from a fire mage's attacks. In terms of marksmanship, Anies has a ranged weapon, Gregor doesn't, so yeah.. Brutality is easily taken by Gregor, who seems to take pleasure in committing rape, torture, and murder. Gregor also takes armor, as he wears full plate, while Anies has no visible plate armor, though she will be assumed to have chain mail and padding under her clothing. Non-Quantifiable *While the opponents Anies has fought mostly rely on magic rather than brute force, they are similar to Gregor in one important way- they underestimated her, and Gregor may do the same... *Giving Gregor's sadistic nature and "rapist mentality", he may attempt to leave Anies alive in an attempt to torture or rape her before killing her. Anies, on the other hand, will go all-out for the kill, which may give her an advantage... particularly if she saves her second flintlock for when Gregor goes in close to have his way with her once she is down. =Location= The fight will take place in a small village of thatched roofed cottages, one of Gregor's targets in the raid. Both Gregor and Anies' soldiers will have been killed in the intial contact, so this WILL be a one-on-one fight. =Battle= Mummer's Ford, The Riverlands, Westeros Anies Chevalier de Milan walked out of the portal created by Louise's World Gate Spell, leading five Tristainian musketeers, over the crest of a green, grass-covered crest in order to investigate a plume of smoke. From the hill, Anies could see the burning ruins of a town lying next to a river, similar to the one you might find in Halkeginia, consisting of wooden houses which presumably had thatched roofs before they were torched. Within the town, thousands of corpses lay on the ground, picked at by carrion birds. As they cautiously moved closer, they discovered that the corpses outside the town were mostly soldiers, armed with a swords, axes, polearms, and crossbows, similar to soldiers from Halkeginia, save for the fact that were none that appeared to have been mages. There were those who appeared to have been nobles, but they carried swords and polearms like their men. There was also not one corpse they held a musket, pistol, or any other type of firearm. Maybe magic and gunpowder did not exist in this world, Anies wondered. As they entered, town itself, the type of bodies they found changed- these were not soldiers, but ordinary townsfolk, unarmed, save for a few who were found near an axe or pitchfork, which they had not doubt picked up in a vain attempt to defend themselves. Men, women, and even children lay dead, blood pooling on the ground. From the look of their bodies, Anies though that most of the women and even young girls had been brutally violated before they were murdered. The sight of the massacre brought back distant memories of her tragic childhood, the burning of her hometown. This brought forth a fury in Anies. Who ever did this would pay with their lives! As the musketeer squad walked into the town square, they were met by about twenty men, led by a massive armored knight. "These barbarians will die for their crimes", Anies said, before giving the order, "READY... AIM... FIRE!" Five muskets blazed, three of them hitting their mark, bullets striking two of Gregor Clegane's men in the chest, and one more in the head. They became the first men in Westeros killed by firearms. Second later, Anies hurled a black powder grenade into the horde. One of the Westerossi soldiers picked up the peculiar device, wondering what it was. Seeing this, Anies gave a sadistic grin. She must have been right, "They had never seen gunpowder before". The grenade exploded in the hand of the Lannister man-at-arms, blowing off his hand and riddling his body with shrapnel. Two more of Gregor's men were also killed in the flash of fire. The explosion, as well as the muskets had struck fear into the hearts of Clegane's men. "Is that magic!?", one of the Westerossi soldiers asked. "Its the Valyrians! They have returned to reclaim their Freehold!", another soldier yelled, "Run for your lives!" About ten of the Lannister men at arms fled the battle, running across the River Trident, leaving only Clegane and five others still standing their ground. "COWARDS!", Gregor Clegane yelled furiously, "I'll take I'll your heads!" Gregor then raised his colossal sword and yelled "CHARGE!" A Lannister crossbowman fired, striking one of the musketeers in the throat, killing her, before drawing his sword and charging with the rest of the horde. The crack of gunfire and the smell of gunpowder filled the air as the musketeers fired their pistols, killing one of the Westerossi soldiers, though the other shots missed or bounced off their armor. The Tristainian musketeers drew their swords, and steel clashed against steel. In the brutal melee, The Mountain's greatsword cleaved through the necks of two Tristainian musketeers, while Anies ran her blade through a Lannister man-at-arms. When the sounds of battle died down, only one from each side remained standing, Anies Chevalier de Milan, the elite musketeer of Tristain, and Gregor Clegane, the towering knight of the Lannister House, known as "The Mountain". Anies drew her flintlock pistol and took deadly aim at Gregor Clegane with a cold fury in her eyes as she squeezed the trigger. The striker fell forward, impacting the flint, sending a spark into the pain, which in turn ignited the main charge in a fraction of a second. The pistol propelled a ball of lead toward Gregor faster than any bowshot, faster than the eye could see. The bullet slammed into Gregor's breastplate with a "clang". The shot had dented, but not pierced the thick armor that clad the giant warrior. The Mountain laughed at the feeble weapon Anies had fired at him. Many in Westeros would have been frightened by the new weapon, but Gregor Clegane was not impressed by a noisy tube, especially not one that couldn't pierce his armor. If this was magic, clearly the the ancient tales had exaggerated its power. Gregor Clegane charged forth with a furious roar, swinging his sword in a wide diagonal strike, which Anies only narrowly evaded by jumping to the side. Anies then jumped backward, avoiding a horizontal swing of the Mountain's blade. Anies was now cornered against the wall of a ruined house. She appeared to be trapped, but it was exactly as she had planned. Anies pushed off the wall and thrust her sword forward, striking Gregor straight into his chest. With the added force of her lunge and her full weight behind the thrust, her blade has managed to pierce even the seeming impenetrable armor of The Mountain.... by about one millimeter. Gregor Clegane was momentarily surprised by the small prick of pain where the point of Anies' blade had just barely pierced his armor and broken his skin. Not having the space to swing his greatsword, The Mountain struck Anies in the face breaking her jaw and releasing a mist of blood. Anies Chevalier de Milan wiped the blood off her face and tried to bring herself to her feet. Before she could, however, Gregor brought his foot down on her left leg, crushing the bones in a spray of blood, before repeating crushing her right femur in the same manner. Gregor then placed himself on top of Anies. From the way he tried to tear at her clothing, it was clear to her that he intended to force himself on her before he finished her off. She would not give him the pleasure of violating her, instead, she would take her foe with her to the afterlife. With the last of her strength, Anies lit a black powder grenade. Gregor, however, now knew exactly what the device was capable of- he had seen one of their "fireballs" tear through his men just minutes earlier. Gregor Clegane got off Anies and rolled several feet way, before turning his back towards the blast and shielding his exposed face. The grenade exploded in a flash of fire. When the sound of the explosion faded from his ears, he turned back to the lifeless upper half of Anies' body lying separated from her legs, her lower torso having been blasted to a bloody pulp by her own weapon. As Gregor retrieved his sword from Anies' body, however, he heard a sound like a roaring beast, along with a sound a bit like a chain being reel in. Gregor turned and felt something he could not remember the last time he felt... fear. What looked like a massive iron carriage rolled towards him, yet there was no horse pulling it. It didn't seem to have wheels like a carriage either, but rather, it rolled along on what looked a bit like a chain with flattened links. It looked more like a rolling steel castle with a single tower in the center than anything, and in the middle of the "tower" was what looked like a giant version of those those "fire tubes" his foe had used against him. On top of the "rolling fortress" stood a black-haired young man, looking no older than 18, clad in blue clothing unlike any fabric he had seen before. The man spoke and said, "This is for Anies". After he spoke, the man descended down into the tower of the "rolling castle". Gregor was frozen in terror as the giant tube lowered to point directly at him. There was a flash of fire and a thunderous roar. At that moment, The Mountain learned that in there existed a substance from another world that could turn mountains to dust. This substance was called trinitrotoluene. In the coming months, Clegane's masters, the house of the lion banner would learn to fear the roar of the Tiger. WINNER: Gregor Clegane (or really Saito Hiraga) Expert's Opinion Gregor Clegane won this battle in spite of Anies' firearms and superior agility and training, through his sheer brute strength, as well as the massively powerful longsword and nigh-impenetrable armor that it allowed him to use. This was compounded by Anies' experience consisting of fighting fire mages, with destructive flame attacks, but often lower levels of physical strength, a polar opposite of the non-magical, but physically imposing Gregor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts